Concerning Devlin
by JadieBloom
Summary: A fan of the famous Yu-Gi-Oh desperately searches for her love (Yu-Gi-Oh) and it seems she will do anything to get to him.


She eyed her opponent, brown eyes glinting darkly. She held in her hand her five cards: Illusionist Faceless Mage (atk/1200 def/2200), 4- Starred Ladybug of Doom (atk/800 def 12000), Harpie's Brother (atk/1800 def/600), Swordsman of Landstar (atk/500 def/1200) and last but not least Gearfried the Iron Knight (atk/1800 def/1600). It was her turn.  
Her challenger had out the Thunder Dragon (atk/1600 def/1500) in defense mode.  
"I activate Harpie's Brother to attack your Thunder Dragon!" She yelled as she made her move. The tall dark skinned man with large black and red wings arose from the card: Harpie's Brother.  
The man flew high into the sky reaching the eye level of the towering green Thunder Dragon. He hovered before the emerald creature and threw his right arm back behind him. He formed a fist with his right hand and thrust it forward as if throwing a baseball. A flaming red streak soared from his fist and hit the blazing dragon. The dragon threw its head back and roared and disappeared into a thin mist.  
"Now, I will use Gearfried the Iron Knight to attack your life points!" The girl yelled loudly. The tall dark iron knight rose and attacked her antagonist's life points.  
The competitor blocked his face with her arms as the bright lights from Gearfried the Iron Knight assailed his life points.  
"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, YES!!!" Takara yelled loudly. "I beat you again!!!" She yelled, pointing at her opponent, Ringo.  
He put his hand to his forehead underneath his purple bangs. His burning blue eyes gazed up at Takara looking both evil and mad.  
"Yes, yes, yes! You did beat me!...again." He dropped his hand to his side and stared at Takara as she danced back and forth. "You don't have'ta rub it in!" He whined, hunching over.  
Takara stopped and stared back at Ringo blankly. Her left eyebrow formed an arch and she put her right forefinger to her lips. She stood silently for a moment staring at Ringo with wide eyes.  
Ringo's left eyebrow arched as well and he straightened up his back looking at Takara, surprised he actually got her to shut up.  
Then, to Ringo's great shock Takara leapt up and began to bounce about again.  
"AAAAAH!!! I won! I won! I won!..." Takara yelled loudly.  
"ARG!" Ringo yelled. He stomped on the ground and covered his ears.  
Takara continued to bounce about seeking happiness in her own doings.  
Then, suddenly someone came from behind her and wrapped their arm around her neck and placed their hand over her mouth. Takara stopped moving and her eyes became the size of watermelons. Her eyes slowly inched over to see who had grabbed her.  
"I will let go of you...if you promise to shut...up!" It was Ringo.  
She nodded slowly, eyes still wide. Ringo released her and she quickly jumped away from him. She turned and stared at him, petrified looking.  
"How could you do that!!!??? I thought I was gonna get murdered! Or worse! RAPED!!!" She yelled after a moment of silence. She pointed at him as if accusing him of harassment.though that is pretty much what happened.  
Ringo leaned against the wall behind him and pulled out a cigarette. He pulled out a lighter and lit the cigarette.  
"You need to get your priorities straight," he said, snapping his finger and pointing at her as if his hand were a gun.  
A weird look crossed her face and she hunched over and stared at him. He leaned against the wall, eyes closed, looking very content.  
Takara's left eyebrow slowly rose again.  
"Why do you do that?" she asked, looking narrowly at his cigarette.  
"Do what, babe?" he asked, arms crossed.  
"First of all, smoke that.thing and second of all be all spazzy and normal but when you pull OUT that thing you become all...!"  
She stared at him. He didn't answer. Only stand there like a statue is what he did.  
She grabbed the cigarette from him and held it between her thumb and forefinger.  
"H-! HEY!" Ringo grabbed for it.  
Takara shoved it into her mouth and chewed on it a very unsatisfied look on her face.  
Ringo's eyebrows lowered and his right eye became slim. His mouth formed and upside down banana and he slumped against the wall again.  
"This candy is cheap! And it's fake looking too! I don't even SEE why you 'pretend' to light it with that lighter that has no more oil!" Takara said after roughly swallowing the candy cigarette.  
"Hey, now don't get mean on me, Takara! Smoking is cool!" Ringo said. "Though.bad for you too." He stared into space and shook his head and looked at Takara. "And that is why I buy the candy stuff!" He said a very *innocent* and childish smile crossing his lips.  
Takara stared at Ringo not knowing what to say next.  
"I beat you!" She yelled and smiled.  
"Oy. Yes, I already admitted it! You won! You beat me! You're better at dueling than I am!" Ringo said, waving his hand back and forth, his head moving in the same motion.  
Takara smiled and now she looked like the child.  
"You know what I don't get about you?" Ringo said, standing up and putting his hands in his jacket pocket.  
Takara, staying hunched over, opened her eyes and looked at Ringo curiously.  
"I don't get why you don't duel professionally. I mean, I used to but I.I just don't anymore. You can take my place! You can take that empty spot! Maybe one day you'll be able to duel Pegasus! The number one dueler!" Ringo said, his eyes opening dramatically.  
"Shuddup! You know it's not Pegasus I'm wanting to meet..." She stood up and leaned forward in a 'head in the clouds' fashion. She stared into space, mouth hanging opened.  
"Yeah, yeah. Yu-Gi-Oh is the quote unquote best. Well lemme say this! Pegasus invented the game! How is it possible that Yu-Gi-Oh can be a better player than Pegasus?"  
Takara stared at him.  
"Why are you asking me this? It's obvious! Anyone can invent anything and someone else can make it better!"  
Ringo stared confused looking at Takara. Takara made a mixture of a gurgling noise and a growl. She sighed.  
"Come on, Ringo. Let's go somewhere and do something." She pulled Ringo away from the wall and put her arm around him...in a friendly way of course!  
Ringo stood and began to walk along side of her and Takara eventually brought her arm back to her side.  
They walked along the streets of Japan and watched tourists walk by.  
"Oh, the horror! The pain!" Takara groaned, leaning against a brick wall.  
"Yo, yo, yo! This aint bad at all! I always thought watching American chicks walk by was entertaining," Ringo said.  
Takara sighed.  
"Maybe I should leave you to watching American chicks walk by and I'll go do something girls like to do..." Takara said, standing straight. She began to walk away in a normal fashion. That is, until Ringo grabbed her shoulder.  
"Takara! Girl watching isn't fun without a bud!" he said, holding Takara arms length away, his hands on her shoulders.  
"Well, Ringo! NEWS FLASH!!! I'm not a BUD! I happen to be a part of the female species! We females aren't referred to as buds!" She said, holding her hand up in a prissy manner.  
"Look, I'll see ya around. Perhaps...er, probably tomorrow!" She turned and walked away.  
Ringo stared after her as she walked away. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung low.  
Then, he heard a giggling and he slowly turned his head in the direction of the perturbing noise. He saw a group of girls looking at him, some smiling and some giggling dreamily. His right eyebrow slow as molasses rose. He looked at a girl to the far right's purse. Upon the purse was an American flag. At this point, both of his eyebrows were up. This was a group of American girls! He straightened up and leaned against the brick wall where Takara had been. He pulled out one of his candy cigarettes and pulled out the lighter as well. He covered the end of the cigarette and pretended to light it. He left the cigarette in his mouth and dropped the lighter in his pocket. He then stuffed his hands into his pockets and smiled charmingly at the girls and nodded his head in greetings.  
The girls swooned and some giggled. He stood and approached them walking "the walk" towards them.  
"Hey, ladies," he said, smiling.  
  
* * *  
  
Takara stood up and stormed over to the door. She swung it opened angrily and found Ringo along with a very conspicuous girl.  
"What-do-you-want!?" she yelled, steam curling from her ears.  
"Many greetings, Takara! Meet Mandy!" Ringo said, taking the girl's hand and pulling her forward. "She's from America," he added in a whisper to Takara, a very grim look on his face.  
"Oooo," Takara said enthusiastically. She smiled a very fake welcoming smile towards this Mandy girl. Mandy smiled shyly though the smile looked very stuck up. Takara shot a dark glare at Ringo.  
"What are you doing here so early in the morning!? You know I like to sleep in!" she growled under her breath as Ringo entered her home with Mandy.  
"Hey, don't get mad! And I'm here for a good cause! And it's really not that early.it's 10 AM after all." Ringo said, looking around the house. All the blinds were down and there was no source of light in Takara's house.  
"You really like the dark, don't you?" Mandy said in a high pitched friendly - yet still stuck up sounding - voice.  
Takara rose her left eyebrow and looked at Mandy, her eyes looking full of hate. Mandy cleared her throat and looked away and glanced at Ringo and then looked back at the house.  
"What did you say your name is?" Mandy asked, looking uneasily back at Takara.  
"I didn't say what my name is, did I?" Takara grumbled.  
Mandy looked at the ground as if ashamed.  
Takara stared at her in disbelief at how...she couldn't explain it! How- how...weird and annoying this person was.  
"My name..." she paused, raising her eyebrow again. "...is T-a-k-a-r- a" she said slowly, wondering if Mandy would even understand her.  
Mandy looked at Takara and smiled.  
"Well-" Mandy started but Ringo stepped forward and cut in.  
"I have a surprise for lil' miss Takara!" Ringo said, both eyebrows raised.  
"Oh? And is that surprise that you will leave with this...specie from another planet and let me sleep?" Takara asked tiredly.  
"No." Ringo said plainly. "But it's something that'll liven you up and make you happy!" he said enthusiastically almost sounding like one of the talk show hosts with their cheesy voices.  
"Don't tell me...a makeover?" Takara asked. "I always knew you thought I was ugly," she said dully.  
"Oh, Takara! You're beautiful!" he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. He then turned to Mandy and smiled along with a whisper: "and so are you!"  
Takara heard what he said and knew she wasn't supposed to say it. She wasn't the least bit jealous. As a matter of fact, she was used to the whole "American Hot Chicks" thing.  
"Any-w-a-y-s," Ringo continued. "This is more of the news that's exciting. Not really a present or anything," Ringo said under his breath. "But its-"  
"Oh my gosh! Just tell me!" Takara yelled out in frustration.  
"Alright, alright, alright! Just give me a breath," he said startled. He straightened the collar around his neck and cleared his throat.  
Meanwhile to this, Takara put her weight on her right leg and crossed her arms, one eyebrow raised.  
"Okay, there is a large tournament that lasts only today! A dueling tournament! Winner gets a big Two Grand!" he said.  
Takara's eyes lit up.  
"Aha! You see! Ringo knows best! I knew you'd be happy!" said Ringo, his eyes closed and he was fixing his neck collar again.  
"No! You don't understand! You say this is a tournament? A dueling tournament!?" Takara asked, placing her hands on Ringo's shoulders.  
Ringo nodded.  
"Oh dear Lord! What if- ... what if- ..."  
"What if you enter and win!? Yeah! You will enter and you will win! Go on Takara! Get ready!" Ringo said, holding his arms out as if waiting for an explanation as to why Takara wasn't getting ready in a split second from his news.  
"And no need to thank me! I knew you'd be interested! I already put you name on the list of competitors!"  
"No! You STILL don't understand! Arg. If it's a dueling tournament what if Yu-Gi-Oh is there!?" she asked, eyes wide.  
"Yu-Gi-Who?" Mandy asked, stepping forward.  
"None of your beeswax tramp," Takara mumbled under her breath.  
"Pardon?" Mandy asked, leaning forward a little.  
"Just piss off!" Takara yelled.  
Ringo stared at Takara.  
"Excuse us, Mandy. You can wait outside if you wish," Ringo said an attempted cheerful smile on his face.  
Mandy quickly nodded and raced from the house and waited outside.  
"You ARE going to duel aren't you!? I mean, your name's on the list! You can't go and spend the whole time trying to...trying to find your fantasy man, Yu-Gi-Oh! You're wasting your life on this dude! You're never going to meet him! And you're never going to marry him!" Ringo said.  
Takara's heart seemed to deflate and she felt depressed for a moment.  
"Ringo, you're some friend! Don't worry, I will duel! You can go off with Sandy and perhaps I'll see you there," she said hurriedly.  
She grabbed Ringo's shoulder and swerved him around and shoved him out the door.  
"Do you mean Mandy?" Ringo asked as Takara slammed the door shut. "Alright...y," he turned and walked to Mandy. "I guess we'll see her there."  
"She hates me, doesn't she?" Mandy asked.  
"Takara!? Oh, no way! She's a very kind person! Once you were out the door she said how much she admires you!" Ringo said enthusiastically as they walked away from the house and in direction of the dueling tournament.  
  
* * *  
  
Takara ran to her bedroom and opened the closet door. She had planned this day forever. She had never planned to duel professionally but she supposed she would now! She had an outfit specially put together for the day she would meet Yu-Gi-Oh. She had NEVER worn it before. She just hoped it would fit...  
The outfit had rigidly striped black and silver pants and ebony black boots. Her rose red shirt was sleeveless (showing off the snake hieroglyph) and had a large collar on it. She wore an electric blue scarab necklace and an upper arm bracelet that was gold and wrapped around her arm four times.  
She turned her bedroom door over and looked into the full mirror on the back of it. She gasped in amazement. She had to admit Yu-Gi-Oh wouldn't be able to resist her in this outfit!  
Imagine! In less than...let's say 25 hours I may be making out with Yu-Gi-Oh! Takara thought.  
She continued to look into the mirror. What if she saw her worst fate coming upon her? What if - as Ringo said - she never will meet Yu-Gi-Oh? She cringed at the thought of it. She sighed.  
"Let's just hope for the best," she said to herself.  
She turned, grabbed her deck, exited her bedroom, walked down the hall and exited the house.  
"Ack! Ringo never said where it is!" she said aloud to herself.  
Just then she looked to her left and saw a few gigantic yellow and red balloons in the air.  
"Well of course! I bet that the tournament is over there and that Yu- Gi-Oh is somewhere under those balloons!" she said.  
She straightened out her outfit, straightened her back and marched forth. 


End file.
